


An Introduction To Vulnerability

by arobynsung



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulnerability is a stranger. Ana seems determined to introduce them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introduction To Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Work of fiction people.

Vulnerability is a stranger. Ana seems determined to introduce them.

She's brash, red, unsettling- Rachel can hardly process it, and Ana never gives her the time.

It's movement and feeling all at once taking her apart from the logic and systems she's honed and feels safe in.

It's danger and it's consuming. It's not something she minds anymore.

Vulnerable is not something she often lets herself feel, though with Ana it's safe to say letting has nothing to do with it.


End file.
